


That Girl is a Goddamn Problem

by LittlexWing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tearing Peter's Shit Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexWing/pseuds/LittlexWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Braeden only get along from the waist down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl is a Goddamn Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Smut-writing practice, cause I've written smut all of three times ever. Sort of third person, sort of stream-of-consciousness. That's just the way it came out. Cross-posted from my Braeden tumblr account.  
> You wanna listen to the songs I listened to while I worked? Here’s some mood music:  
> Problem - Natalia Kills.  
> One More Night - Maroon 5.  
> Crazy Bitch - Buckcherry.  
> Power & Control - Marina and the Diamonds.

They really can't fucking stand each other.

She's too goddamn bossy and her fashion sense is atrocious. He's an opportunist and “fucking prissy for such an 'apex predator'.” They argue, Lord, do they _argue_. One step forward, two steps back. He wants her to do as she's told and question him never. She pokes holes in his false logic and threatens to choke him out with his web of lies.

Braeden challenges him on purpose. She won't back down when he gets in her space. She won't break eye contact, even when it's brown staring down electric blue. Even when he growls and snaps and throws venomous barb after barb, she returns fire. Her accuracy is greater. She knows more about him than he does about her. Nobody seems to know very much about her. Except she's _that girl_.

Well _that girl_ is a goddamn problem.

It's not like he hasn't been looking, searching, nosing around for _something_ , _anything_ . There's a hole in that armor of her's somewhere. There has to be, she's human, isn't she? At first he thought it was the claw marks on her neck, but Braeden makes no effort to hide them. Really, her clothing should be enough of an indicator just how much she _doesn't_ care about her physical appearance. Motorcycle boots are not the ultimate accessory, it doesn't matter what she says.

She has a curious propensity for compassion. But it's unstable. The scent's there, everywhere, she stinks of it and then it isn't. Instances where she _should_ reek of it, she doesn't. Instance where she shouldn't, she does. Being on the wrong side of that could backfire horribly. So his search continues.

Braeden must know. She must sense something. She gives him nothing. No inch, no clue, no hint. She smells suspicious and amused and it annoys him greatly. He's twice as determined to find something, look harder until something catches his attention. There's got to be something he can use. She's not invincible. No one is.

It was all that damn looking that got him caught up in the first place.

She's aware of his attention. Lets him look as much as he likes. Might as well give him something to look at while he's working so hard. She knows his eyes are on her. Subtle and not so subtle movements guide those eyes where she wants them to go. Up the length of her long legs in those tight leather pants she wears. The round swell of her ass when she bends or leans over for _anything_ . The line of her throat where another wolf's marks lay over what would be smooth skin. The dip of her collarbone. The small of her back that would look _so_ striking under his spanning hands. Her skin is surprisingly devoid of marks for such a dangerous profession. As much of it as he can see, that is. If he had his way with her, she wouldn't be so lucky.

It's not that he's never appreciated her body before. He _is_ a red-blooded male. Braeden's gorgeous when her mouth isn't moving and her feet aren't wherever she damn well pleases to put them. It's just that kind of thing that makes him want to snap her in half. Taking over his space at her leisure, entering their dens whenever the mood strikes her, never backing down when she _clearly_ should for her own safety, threatening to answer his violence with her own violence. Fighting her head on is a little too much risk and not enough reward; and she damn well knows it.

And now _this_ . _This_ damn near oppressive physical attraction that goes on between them. _This_ sexual energy between them that she thinks she controls. As if she hasn't appraised him before as well. Granted, not at length and to the extent he does now. But he has no weaknesses to find just by looking. Nothing she can get to. Except his temper. His instincts. That same little smile she has when she “catches” him looking. Even when being as crude as possible, it doesn't wipe that smug look off of her face.

It's the same look she has when they're face to face, mid-argument, mid-insult. He _knows_ his eyes are the electric blue of a killer. The rest of the humans know better than to test him at this point. Not without some weapon in their hand. Of course, she's armed. She _stays_ armed. But her hands are open, she uses them a lot when she's particularly animated. When they're this close, she crosses her arms. On anyone else, that's a defensive move. Submissive behavior. Hand-in-hand with shoulders slouching and breaking eye contact. Not on Braeden, _of course not_ on Braeden.

Her folded arms hitch her breasts up. She inflates to match his size as best she can with her human body. She won't shrink from his glare. Answering his challenge with one of her own.

Well, naturally he _looked._ He's pissed off, not dead. _Again_.

There's pressure in the back of his head, building off the heavy pounding of their accelerated heartbeats. Or his accelerated heartbeat is building off the throbbing pressure in the back of his head. Tension fills his spine, spills over into his limbs. His hands ache, his legs ache, his jaws fucking _ache_. All of it urging him towards violent action. He wants to roar in her face, slam her into something solid, strangle her, take her a-fucking-part, shove her face down on his bed and fuck her into submissi–

And then _that scent_ catches him. Or rather, he catches it. Not the normal scent of her anger, of her aggression and defiance. Something else light. Subtle almost, but not subtle enough.

 _Arousal_.

Oh, so she's not as bulletproof as she thinks she is! The first time nearly got by him. His senses aren't as sharp as they were before he was killed. But the second wave is stronger. _Obvious._ Unmistakable at this range. Of all the things to be weakened by, it's her _hormones_ . Well, who could blame her? He was brilliant, he was strong, he was healthy, his fashion sense was _so_ much better than 96% of everybody, he _was_ an apex predator, _and_ he could sing!

His grin is as dark and as it is feral. All teeth and cunning and predation. It does nothing to inspire fear or shut off the aroused scent. If anything it gets stronger. Her eyes are dilated. She's not panting, but she's not far from it either. The silence– the _air_ between them is thick. Heavy with the scent of her sex, anticipation, pheromones, pure _want_ . If he breathes in deep enough, he can _taste_ her on his tongue. All the tension that was locked up in his spine pools downward. The growl he lets out has a visible effect on her. A quick little intake of breath. Her full lips parting. She knows he knows.

This is the part where he crudely taunts her and her body's betrayal. She so clearly wants him, it'd be _embarrassing_ if it wasn't so goddamn hot. This is the part where he denies her cruelly. Oh, he _could_ fuck her. The verging on uncomfortable tightness in his jeans is every proof of that. She would feel him for _days_ , wouldn't walk right for a week _._ But orgasms aren't forever. He can always find a willing party to fuck. Crushing her pride under his heel would last longer, and be infinitely more satisfying.

He doesn't get that far, though, because she attacks first. A violent kiss where their teeth click and she _bites_ him. _She_ bites _him!_ Her hands on his face to keep him where she wants him to be while she bears down on him with a growl of her own. Only now does it occur to him that she knew damn well what she smelled like, what she looked like. She baited him, and he sauntered right into the trap. Caught him in a positive feedback loop of his own senses and her body until he's just as worked up as she is. Until he's growling into her mouth and fighting back. Until he so clearly wants her too.

 _Goddamn_ her.

He should shove her on her ass. Throw her out of his goddamn apartment. Snap her damn neck.

Later, he promises himself. Later, he'll shred her clothing and lock her out. Leave her bleeding in the stairwell.

Right now, he's busy grabbing handfuls of her glorious ass and hauling her up against him. It does nothing to disrupt their kiss. Just like in everything they do, she refuses to back down. He fulfills his earlier desire by slamming her into the wall hard enough to make her gasp. _Now_ he takes control of their kiss, invading her mouth as she does his den. It's a hard pressing of lips, and he bulls his way in to touch, taste and _take_ everything. When she hit the wall though, one of her hands flailed out and hit something on his desk nearby. Something heavy, and breakable from the sounds of it.

And that's enough to jar him out of this lustful state because no where in this . . . _situation_ were any of his things to be damaged and now he _is_ going to throw her the fuck out. Or, he was. Those legs of hers, long, powerful legs at that, locked around him and she's grinding in just the right place and he's still mad about whatever that was falling, but let's be honest the mess will still be there _after_ he pounds her into bliss, and he'll just deduct the replacement(s) from her pay.

Ripping her leather pants is hardly fitting revenge. But it's a start. He _did_ promise himself that he'd shred her clothing. She caught him before he could completely ruin them, unhooking her legs to start taking them off herself. Well, that shit is taking too long, and he refuses to let this encounter be dictated by her terms alone. So he releases her ass (for the time being) to drop to his knees. The first thing to go are those damn motorcycle boots. Before that goes to her head, those half-ripped pants are yanked down and then he's eye level with white lace panties. That's _much_ better.

The scent of her hits him full force and it damn near makes him dizzy. So close to the source, he doesn't even fight it. His head is buried between her legs so fast she squeaks. Braeden. Mercenary badass warrior woman squeaked. It should matter more to him but it doesn't. It's not even in the back seat, it's in the trunk compared to the hot-sticky-sweet, sweat-salty scent/taste flooding his senses. He doesn't exactly mean to moan into her, rub his cheeks over her smooth thighs until they part for him. It just happens. Some weird instinct, he can't help it. Braeden is amused and seems content to let him burrow to his heart's content. And yeah, that's cute and all, but he doesn't want her standing _over_ him either. Those legs of her's go _over_ his shoulders and _now_ he has her where he wants her. Even with her back arched off the wall, she has to depend on _him_ to stay stable. Hell, he ought to drop her ass for all the trouble she causes him. Now _that_ would be payback for her willful destruction of his property earlier.

Instead, with one hand, he makes her spaghetti tank into a strapless bunch of material pooled at her waist. He isn't the least bit surprised to see her blood orange bra is a completely different color than her panties. _Of course_ she doesn't fucking match. This is _still_ Braeden, isn't it?

Oh, but if she were wet before, she's soaked though now. Lucky for her, he's been feeling the clean-shaven look lately. Although there's certainly something to be said about leaving beard burn on such lovely thighs. It just means she won't be distracted by anything other than the heat of his mouth and the press of his tongue through her panties. Just one long, hard swipe and her thighs open up with a little sigh. Yeah, that's what he wants to see. _Now_ he can get to work.

She's plenty wet, but she could get wetter. Louder. Her back isn't doing that delicious curve. Her thighs aren't shaking yet. They _will_ be though. The way he's practically making out with those delicate lips, as if there _was_ no cotton barrier between them, certainly makes her hips move. When he chuckles right into her sensitized flesh, she squirms all the more. He can feel her muscles contract through the flimsy material. She's panting, making little noises of effort while she tries to follow his tongue. Pushing against the wall with her hands to give herself leverage. Pulling and yanking on her so-wet panties when that doesn't work.

She _wants_ to take her pleasure, but he's in no hurry to give it all to her. _Silly girl. Think because a man is face down in your pussy, it's all about you?_ Those panties won't be coming off without his say so. And he could hold her up for hours if he wanted to. That's what she gets for being such a pain in the ass. Besides, he's probably got another twenty minutes before his knees start to ache. Another ten on top of that before he'll have to move. He can afford to go slow. After all, how are you supposed to savor your meal if you rush right through it?

No, time had to be set aside to eat and eat only. All the senses get used. The sight, my God, the sight of her thighs straining, her chest heaving—those breasts unfairly contained by that bra—the way she bites her lower lip to stifle herself. Everything is a goddamn battle with her. The sound of her heart, her panting, the noises he _is_ able to wrangle out of her, occasionally the sound of her nails scraping against the wall. The same scent he's been smelling is so heady and thick down here. So goddamn good, so close to taste. Hot, sticky, sweet wetness, the sweat she's working up trying to ride his face. He can feel her muscles tremble, her legs press down on his back to force him where she wants him, one of her hands in his hair. Any other conquest would be warned away from his hair–he doesn't go through the trouble of making it look as perfect as it does for grabby hands to ruin it–but Braeden isn't any other conquest. Braeden is _fucking Braeden_ and _fucking Braeden_ is pulling on _his_ hair because of _his_ mouth and if he doesn't relieve some of the pressure in his jeans _right the fuck now_ he doesn't know what he'll do.

The button undone and zipper down means he can get back to business _without_ intimate knowledge of how many seams are pressing into his dick. As much fun as it's been, it's time for those pesky white lace panties to get out of his way. He'll be damned if he moves for her to take them off like she seems to want. There's a pop, and a tell-tale ripping sound as he tears them clean off her body. Her scent gains a tint of anger—Braeden's pissed he ruined _yet another_ article of her clothing—but she's totally hot for it. He won't give her a chance to berate him though, putting the flat of his tongue to work so nothing comes out of that damn mouth but a startled, loud moan. Unlike the violent meeting of lips earlier, he knows to be gentle here. Driven, but slow. So she feels every swipe of his tongue between those wet, plump lips. The time he could devote to licking and sucking them alone, Christ, one of them would catch a cramp or something. Ah hell, it'd be worth it.

So wet, she just gets so goddamn _wet_ . It's getting all over his mouth, his chin. It only makes him more voracious. Makes him seal his lips over her and _suck._ That makes her cry out to God. His tongue moves from the bottom of her slit to the top once; and he feels her shiver go right through him. There it is. Her shy little clit isn't so shy or so little now. He finally, _finally_ relents and allows her to move him the way she wants. Braeden can have her momentary control while he's learning. How much suction to use on her clit, where she likes his tongue the best, what kind of rhythm will _really_ have her making those high pitched little sounds he's growing to like so much. Once, he's got it (just enough suction to feel it, more tongue, especially on the underside of her clit, constant pressure, _yeah, yeah, like that, don't stop. . . !_ ) then he's fucking got _her_.

He'll never forget the way she shouts. That rush of wetness right into his mouth. Her back curving into that delicious arch, her nails raking across his scalp, her ankles locking at his back and her thighs doing their very best to crush him, take his goddamn breath away. She's shaking apart on his tongue and he gets to watch her fall.

Figuratively, of course, he's ready for it when she goes limp. If not for him, she'd probably have knocked herself out on the desk. While amusing, that's not what he has planned at all. Well, not _today_.

She gets a minute—a full minute, he counted sixty seconds _exactly_ in his head—and then she belongs to him.

She doesn't see it coming until it's too late. His hands already locked down on her lower body and no matter how much she squeals or pulls on his hair—which is pretty goddamn hard to be honest, thankfully he _likes_ that shit—she's not going _any_ -goddamn-where until she shatters like that again.

This time doesn't take as long. Soon enough her hands stop pushing and start pulling. Not that it matters or anything. That first orgasm was a _gift_. That one was for her. This one is for him.

If he had higher ceilings or he wasn't sure she'd fucking tear his ceiling fan down, he'd _really_ show off. Stand up straight with her on his shoulders and arms alone, no choice but to take whatever he gives her, however long he decides to give it to her.

“ _P—Peter. . . !_ ”

Oh _God_ yes. It doesn't even matter if she was just calling his name to make him stop or keep going. She fucking said **it** with that _sweet_ little stutter. His name will never sound the same in her mouth again. If she said anything else, it's intelligible over the whimpering noise she's making while he shoves her over the edge of a second orgasm. He wants to remember _forever_ the way she looks trying to get away from him and his mouth. Damn near trying to crawl backwards up the wall and thrash him off. Sometimes women get ridiculous bursts of strength in the throes of orgasm. And Braeden's already a pretty strong woman for being human. It's not enough—hell, it's _nothing_ compared to his strength. There's gonna be bruises all over her thighs and ass tomorrow from holding her still. She's going to take every bit of this climax.

The notion of mercy only enters his mind when her legs are sufficiently useless. And _then_ he puts her down. The only thing keeping her upright now is the wall and sheer force of will. Him? He's taking a seat while his knees and jaw recover because goddammit he's earned it.

Hell, he's so proud of himself, he's not even going to _say_ anything. Just sit back and let his work speak for itself. And _oh_ , she looks a **hot** mess. Hair mussed, face red, lips parted, naked from the waist down, nothing but that bra and her bunched up tank from the waist up. There's even scratch marks on the wall above her head. She fucking scratched some of the _paint_ off his _walls_. Honestly, he's too impressed to be pissed off. When he licks his lips, tastes her all over them, it's not even for her benefit. It effects her anyway. He's very familiar with the scent of her arousal spiking by now.

“ Nice to know. . .you can do something with your mouth other than talk too damn much. . .”

Unbelievable.

Two earth-shattering orgasms and she's _still_ talking shit.

What the hell is she _made_ of?

“ Glad to see you can express a complete thought again. Although, I wouldn't be adverse to hearing you say my name some more.”

Thoroughly disheveled as she is, Braeden just gives him a lazy grin. Brazenly holds his gaze while she wiggles out of what's left of her top. Then snaps what he thought was some sort of decoration on the front of her bra to make it come apart—and tosses it at him. Right. The fuck. At him.

“ How much longer are you going to sit there with your dick out, _Peter_?”

How the hell did this happen?

She's doing what _he_ just told her to do.

She's the one that was falling to pieces in his mouth not five minutes ago.

_She's the one that scratched paint off his wall._

She's the one that's _completely_ naked in _his_ apartment.

He could physically throw her out right now. Unless she has weapons hidden in her hair or something, there'd be fuck all she could do about it. Leave her in the hallway for all his neighbors to see, throw her clothes off the balcony, or shit, into _her_ face. She couldn't stop that. He could do all manner of violent things to her that would end in her dying and body disposal. Blood is _hell_ to get out of his things, though for _fucking Braeden_ he might make an exception and let the stains linger. Something to remember her by. There'd be absolutely nothing she could do about that either.

She _has_ to know all these things. Every ability he has is superior to her own with their clothes on. It goes without saying that she's outmatched with all her soft, vulnerable parts exposed as they are now.

So why the hell does it feel like all the control has shifted to _her_ again?

Braeden's just standing there, catching her breath, looking down at him expectantly. Like he owes her an answer. Like this whole situation isn't her goddamn fault.

The _only_ thing that saves her from being a spectacle for the rest of the people in his building is the fact that his bedroom is closer to them than the door is. There's no reason he shouldn't get off before he throws her out on her ass.

It's supposed to catch her off guard when he rushes her. Up from the floor and throwing her over his shoulder faster than she can react. She's supposed to be terrified, or pissed off. He just snatched all the power and control right back from her. Instead what does he get? She sounds fucking _delighted_ . _Fucking Braeden_.

Every fantasy up to this point was with her face down, ass up in his bed. That way he doesn't have to listen to her, doesn't even have to look at her face. Just pound her into the mattress until she breaks or the bed does.

As usual, she blows a hole right through his plans when she rips his shirt in the process of being tossed on the bed. The material just falls off of him without any effort on his part. Look at her, _look at her_ ! Sitting there like she didn't just _destroy_ a $75 Louis Vuitton shirt. Hell, she's proud of it!

“ The label on that shirt costs more than _you_ and your _allegedly_ Italian boots.”

Not really. Braeden is by far more expensive. How much more he can't let himself think about or he'll get light-headed.

Her lips quirk and legs spread in a lewd open invitation. “ You just gonna stand there and _talk_ about it? Or you gonna make me pay for it?”

Oh that _does_ it.

He snarls at her before he's on her. One of her wrists ends up in a bruising grip, the other in her curly brown hair. His fangs retracted prior to the searing kiss they got caught up in. He doesn't remember who's responsible for that. Everything is all heat and friction and skin-on-skin and it's not enough.

“ I should strangle you with what's left of that shirt. . .” His threat is delivered to her lovely, scarred throat. Even now being so close to it, they both know it's bullshit. If he were going to strangle her, he'd do it with his own hands.

Both of them are working to get his jeans off. Braeden uses her hands, her legs wrapped around him, bites him _again_ and orders him to get a condom. _Orders him_ . Yeah, he'll get the goddamn condom—the last thing anyone needs is for _fucking Braeden_ to get fucking pregnant by him–but she's gonna put it on because _he_ ordered _her_ to do it. He doesn't make it easy; finally getting his hands on the breasts that she's kept from him all this time. They're not the biggest he's ever seen. Not the smallest either. They fit nicely in his hands and she makes this wonderful little sound when her nipples are pinched and rolled between his fingers. He'll remember that sensitivity for next time.

Braeden not only put the condom on, she guided him right where she wanted him to go. No matter how much shit she talks, she still wants it. Wants him. She gets him in one hard shove. He hopes it hurts.

The legs around him tighten. He punched some loud shout of her with that thrust. _Good_. She's enjoyed her reign for far too long. As a matter of fact, before they really get started, he's reaching for one of his pillows to shove underneath her. He wants to get nice and deep. Deeper than whoever she's been fucking with up to this point. They're nothing compared to him. No one will ever give it to her like he can.

There is no starting slow. There is no being gentle or going easy. He's incapable of tenderness and she wouldn't deserve it even if he was. There's nothing but the violent meeting of their bodies. They come together as harshly as they always have. Her legs are squeezing the life out of him. He's putting yet another set of hand shaped bruises on her hips. She's using her heels again to try and control him. More than once she's tried to roll him over. He won't allow it. Later, when he's taken his pleasure from her, he might allow her to ride him to her heart's content. But being on top now, bearing down on her so good his thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets are in danger of being ripped? He's not giving that up for anything.

She's as loud as she was before. Loud and ever-so-demanding. The moaning he rather likes. The commands and taunting, not so much. Every other word out of her mouth is designed to piss him off.

“ Shut up.” He silences her with a hand over her mouth. “ The only thing I want to hear out of you is _begging_.”

All she does is bite down on his fingers and tighten up her muscles. Now _he's_ the noisy one. Smartass mercenary.

“ I'm gonna make you suffer.” This promise he makes while hitching one of her legs up over his shoulder. When he fucks into her this way, she throws her head back with some loud mix of a sigh and shout and that's so much fucking better. Now he can focus without getting distracted. He gives it to her as hard as he thinks her body can handle. Slow enough so they both feel everything. She'll be sore as all hell tomorrow, but hopefully too satisfied to bitch. It definitely feels good on his end. The hot-sticky-sweet smell is stronger than it ever was. His room, his bed, his pillows are going to stink of sex for a while and he doesn't mind at all. He certainly doesn't mind watching her breasts bounce around. She's not tight like a virgin, but her muscles know what they're doing. Warm, snug, she's opening up and clamping down at the same time and it's a-fucking-mazing. Her body's just as greedy as she is. When their hips rock together, she's pulling him in, cinching up on him and there's all that sweet, _sweet_ pressure, **goddamn**. . .

–there's banging on the wall. The wall his bed is against– _There is motherfucking banging on his goddamn wall_ . What the **fuck**? One of his neighbors is being obnoxious at the worst possible time. Braeden's making all the right sounds, moving in all the right ways, it's hotter, tighter, there's the filthy fucking wet sound every time their hips meet, and he'll be _damned_ if it's ruined because Mr. and Mrs. Yoga Instructor over there can't find their happy place. He has no patience, no forethought before he **roars** right back. He might have to prove there's no wild animals in his apartment at some point, but the banging has stopped. Well, the banging on the _wall_ , at least. He has every reason to shove Braeden further up on the bed and fuck into her hard enough to knock the headboard against that wall. _Then_ they can complain about noise.

She loves it. Laughs and winds her arms around his neck. Tells him he's a fucking beast. It's possible that's the _worst_ double entendre he's ever heard in his life. Usually he doesn't have to roll his eyes during really good sex. But there's really good sex, and then there's really good sex with _fucking Braeden_.

It doesn't take much to fuck her right through her bout of amusement. She can't make such bad jokes when she's too busy crying out and clutching at him. No more interruptions, goddammit. All at once he shoves her leg off his shoulder and sits back. Braeden's so growly it's almost comical. Before she can swing on him, he pulls her up to straddle him. All that hostility evaporates once he's inside her again. If only that shut her up all the time.

Lifting her by her ass helps her raise off of him; almost all the way. Gravity does the work after that. They're close, bodies flush together. So goddamn close. There's pressure building up at the base of his spine and groin. The same pressure from earlier. Sweeter, tighter like a coil winding to the limit. She's panting, making that high-pitched whimpering noise that he fucking _adores_ ; right in his ear. He can't ignore it. Can't ignore the way she's winding tighter around him. Can't ignore her blunted nails clawing down his back. Her back curves and _then_ it hits her. Braeden's no wolf but she howls loud enough. He can't begin to notice his ears ringing for all the wonderful spasms all around him. Just when he didn't think she could get any tighter, any wetter, she proves him wrong; _as usual_.

Because she's practically climbing him like a tree, he has to hold onto her. It's not her fault, he's just that good. But even he has limits. For all his hard work, and her quivering muscles, and her sweet, _sweet_ little sounds, he's not holding onto Braeden for her own benefit anymore. One of his hands clamps down onto her shoulder so he can fuck _up_ into her as deep as he can possibly get and– he recognizes the urge bubbling up from his chest and into his throat. He doesn't _want_ to howl because of _fucking Braeden_ , but he doesn't have the presence of mind to stop it. So when his orgasm is ripped from his spine and forced out through his dick, he's too busy trying to manage one instinct to stop another. He bit down, and not gently either. There’s blood in his mouth. Thankfully, the hand that was hanging onto her shoulder blocked his teeth. It was his own blood he tasted. This muffles his noise, the pain registers somewhat, but the intensity of his pleasure isn’t dampened at all. All the tension that filled him before tightened to a point, then snapped. The release is _dizzying_. . .

How they ended up lying flat on the bed when he had been sitting up is beyond him. He fell over, she fell over, they fell over, whatever. It doesn't even matter. Nor does it matter to him that he's probably quite heavy on top of the equally exhausted mercenary. She doesn't seem to give much of a shit either. She's failed to unlock her arms and legs from around him like she wants him to stay there. He is nice enough, at least, to retrieve the now soaked pillow from underneath her and toss it. . . somewhere across the room. It'll be fine, it's a pillow.

When his arm drops against the side of the bed, it hits something solid. Wooden. He thinks it's the nightstand. That's wooden. Maple wood. It's not the same shape, however. The nightstand is something like twenty-four inches across. This. . . _thing_ is more like four. So what the hell is it? He's exhausted, but his healed hand has to be sending the wrong information to his brain. He has to move his head and look.

“ Are you fucking kidding me?” And sure enough, that _thing_ he keeps hitting isn't his nightstand. It's the box spring to his bed. They went at it so hard, they fucked his mattress _four inches_ off of the box spring. He can't believe it. “ Why do you only mess up the things that  _I_ own? My wall, my shirt, my bed, _my back_ . **You** are a goddamn menace.”

“ Jus' go t'sleep, Peter. You're too tired t'be a drama queen.”

He most certainly is not.

Well, he _is_ . But that's not the point. ~~Also drama queen? _Rude_. ~~ The point is that the woman's a hurricane. Destroys everything she touches without remorse. Even now, she's completely ignored him and his growling and gone to sleep. In his bed. Without even asking. Ugh, why does his front door have to be so far away? After that sexual marathon, he _really_ doesn't have the energy to drag her all that way and throw her out.

Fine. She's gonna stay, she'll make herself useful. Braeden lets out an 'oof' when he settles on top of her again, but she doesn't care about his weight anymore now than she did five minutes ago. Doesn't even stop him from laying his head so close to her scarred throat. It's not being affectionate despite what his instincts say. He's making it easier on himself if he wakes up and decides to murder her after all. That's it.

At some point, he's gonna have to get up and get like, bottled water, or Gatorade, or an IV of sodium chloride. But first, he's going to sleep for a fucking week.

 


End file.
